Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Dual Judgement
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: Hey there, this is a story that takes place in a few years time with people and Bakugan both old and new. So please, leave a review and Private Message. Ciao!


Disclaimer: Hey everybody, this is AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek otherwise known as KamenRiderMangaGeek1997 unlike most of the other Bakugan story writers, I will be making various Bakugan stories depending on what will be on my mind. Ciao!

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Dual Judgement

Cue Mechtanium Surge Japan version 2 theme song

The Dual Beginnings Part 1

Meanwhile in Neo Bakugan City

Narrator: While Justin Mikado, a teen at the age of 15 with a tri-attributed Gauntlet, was walking around, he could hear two Bakugan rolling in an alleyway.. So he had decided to follow the sound of the two Bakugan that was in the alley way. When he had finally reached the end of the alley way he saw an Aquos Bakugan with Haos-like features and a Aquos Bakugan with Darkus-like features. Then he had picked them both up and when he did, they both opened up at the same time. Justin Mikado: "Whoa! What kind of Bakugan are you two supposed to be?" Justin Mikado had asked to the two hybrid Bakugan. "I am **Haquos Angelianoid** , an Aquos and Haos hybrid Bakugan." **Haquos Angelianoid** had introduced herself. **Darquos Devinoid** : "I am **Darquos Devinoid** a Aquos and Darkus hybrid Bakugan. Who are you?" **Darquos Devinoid** had asked to Justin Mikado. "I am Justin Mikado." Justin Mikado had introduced himself. Then suddenly there was a scream coming from Bakugan Lake. "Did you two hear that?" Justin Mikado had asked to the two Bakugan. "Yep." **Darquos** **Devinoid** had said to Justin Mikado. "Yep. Where did it come from?" **Haquos** **Abgelianoid** had asked to Justin Mikado. "It had come from Bakugan Lake! Let get a move on!" Justin Mikado had told to the two hybrid Bakugan. "Right!" **Haquos** Angelianoid had said. "Right!" Darquos Devinoid had said. Then Justin and the Bakugan went towards Bakugan Lake.

Meanwhile at Bakugan Lake

When Justin Mikado, **Haquos** **Angelianoid** and **Darquos** **Devinoid** had got to Bakugan Lake, there were two people bullying a small boy. "Hey, give me back my **Pyrus** **Gargonoid** , it is the only Bakugan that I have!" Kevin had begged. "I believe the correct term is had!" Frank had said in a mean way. "Right!" Susie had said in response. Then Shun Kazami had appeared which had caused a shocked look for both Frank and Susie. "Oh no, its Shun Kazami, I guess we might as well give the kid his Bakugan back, not!" Frank and Susie had shouted. "Heh, I figured that you wouldn't want to do it that easily, let me guess you want to brawl against me in order to give back?" Shun Kazami had announced. "Yep. But this will be one-on-one with the useage of two Bakugan in the Brawl." Frank had declared. "Fine by me, I'll take the girl." Then Justin Mikado had appeared to give Shun a hand. "Wait, you are going to Brawl against the girl?" Shun Kazami had asked to Justin Mikado. "Yep, and just so you know this won't take long." Justin Mikado had declared. "Oh, so we got a hotshot, well then, this should be fun." Then Susie Freeze took out her Gauntlet. "Hold everything, Justin Mikado, scan me for data first." **Haquos** **Angelianoid** said. "Got it!" Then the scanner had opened up and **Haquos** **Angelianoid** had been scanned. "Wow, **Haquos** **Angelianoid** , your G-power is 1,200G's!" Justin Mikado in excitement. "Me next!" Then **Darquos** **Devinoid** had been scanned. "Whoa! **Darquos** **Devinoid** , your G-power is 1,200 as well!" Justin Mikado had said in excitement again. "Can we get on with this already?" Susie had said in an annoyed way. "Very well then." Justin Mikado had said. Then Justin Mikado and Susie Freeze had risen up their respective Gauntlets. "Gauntlet! Power Strike!" The two brawlers had declared. Then time had stopped all around them. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Descend from the watery heavens, **Haquos** **Angelianoid**! Crawl up from the watery hell **Darquos** **Devinoid**!" Justin Mikado had ordered his two Bakugan.

" **Haquos** **Angelianoid** has a power level of 1,200G's. **Darquos** **Devinoid** has a power level of 1,200G's. Total G-power is 2,400G's. No other data is available." Justin's Gauntlet had announced. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Fly, **Ventus** **Gargonoid**! Judge the living, **Ventus** **Reaper**!" Susie said to her two Bakugan. " **Ventus** **Gargonoid** has a power level of 900G's. **Ventus** **Reaper** has a power level of 600G's. Combined G-power is 1,500G's, no other data is available." Susie's Gauntlet had announced.

"Double Ability activate! Holy Water Splash, plus, Devil's' Water Splash!" Justin Mikado had declared. "G-power increase for both **Haquos** **Angelianoid** and **Darquos** **Devinoid** is 300 G's each! New G-power is 3,000G's!" Justin's Gauntlet had announced. Then suddenly Holy water had come from above both Ventus Bakugan, and then Devil's' water had come from underneath them. Then both Ventus Bakugan had returned to their ball forms in flash of green light."Life Gauge 50%." Susie's Gauntlet had announced.

"Gate card! Set!" Susie had declared. Then the Gate card gave off a green energy. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!" Both brawlers had declared. "Judge the living **Ventus** **Reaper**! Fly in the wind **Ventus** **Gargonoid**!" Susie had announced the arrival of her Bakugan. "Both Ventus Bakugan make a grand total of 1,500G's. No other data is available so far." Susie's Gauntlet had announced. "Float down from Heaven, **Haquos** **Angelianoid**! Crawl from Hell, **Darquos** **Devinoid**!" Justin had declared. "Both hybrid Bakugan have a combined total of 2,400G's! No other data is available so far." Justin Mikado's Gauntlet had announced. "Double Ability, activate, Heaven's Judgement, plus, Hell's Judgement!" Justin Mikado had declared. "Both Judgement abilities had decreased both Ventus Bakugan down to 250 G's for each ability that was used. New total is 500 G's." Justin Mikado's Gauntlet had declared. Then both **Haquos** **Angelianoid** and **Darquos** **Devinoid** had attacked their respective opponents with swift attacks. Then in so much pain, both Ventus Bakugan returned to their ball forms in a flash of green light and in a golden energy both Ventus Bakugan went Justin Mikado hand. Then time had begun to move for Justin and Susie. Then in a flash of red light, the Brawl for Shun and Frank ended with Shun as the winner. Then Justin Mikado had gone toward Frank to get the **Pyrus** **Gargonoid** back for the little boy. "Well, a deal is a deal, now give back the Bakugan." Justin had ordered to Frank. "Fine." Frank had said. Then Frank had handed the **Pyrus** **Gargonoid** to Justin and he had handed the **Pyrus** **Gargonoid** to the little boy.

"Thanks Mister." Then the little girl had run off and Shun Kazami had walked towards Justin Mikado. "Hey, that was an excellent display of brawling. By the way, where did you get those Bakugan?" Shun had said to Justin. "I had gone to an alleyway and I just found them there. It was like they were lost or something." Justin had explained to Shun. "That because me and **Darquos** **Devinoid** were indeed lost, for you see, we had never left our home before." **Haquos** **Angelianoid** had said to Shun and Justin. "Are you talking about New Vestroia?" Shun had asked. "No, not New Vestroia or even, Vestal, Gundalia or Neathia. Our home is of a different dimension, where we had spent our days wondering what our purpose was. That was when we heard of the Bakugan called "Drago" and his partner Dan Kuso. The two along with their **Mechtogan** **Destroyer** had defeated the evil **Mechtavius** **Destroyer**. The both of us wanted to meet him one day so we decided to leave our home on a journey. But by the time we had got here, we had learned that he had been missing. Anyway, that is the reason we had got to Earth." **Darquos** **Devinoid** had said.

"So, do you two have any place to stay? Because if you two don't how about you stay with me." Justin had offered. "That is a great idea." Hauqous **Angelianoid** had said excitedly. Meanwhile in the alley way there was a bizarre amount of energy changing into a physical form: that of a 15 year old girl. Then she had walked off like she was searching for something.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Okay, this story may be long for some people, but hey, that's life. But anyway, like I said in my other Bakugan stories this is a different future set in the Bakugan universe. Anyway, PM or Review, it doesn't matter, just tell me what you like or don't like. Battle on Brawlers! Also, I had changed my username just so you all know.g


End file.
